In one example of an apparatus of such a kind, a vehicle navigation apparatus attached to a handle of an autobicycle is provided with seven display elements and three display elements which are respectively spaced uniformly on the same circumference at the forward and at the backward of a traveling direction with a central display portion surrounded. By arranging such display elements, by the seven display elements arranged at the forward of the traveling direction, the direction of a target point can be perceived with high accuracy to thereby accurately correct the traveling direction as to the forward of the traveling direction. Furthermore, by the three display elements arranged at the backward of the traveling direction, an approximate direction is indicated as an alarm instruction for prompting a user to invert when the target point goes by as to the backward of the traveling direction.
Additionally, in another example, the navigation apparatus attached to the vehicle, etc. is provided with a display portion for displaying navigation information of the vehicle, a controller portion for calculating a current position of the vehicle with respect to the route toward a destination set in advance to output a designation signal of a rotating direction of the vehicle in advance, and a pair of light-emitting members for selectively emitting a light in correspondence with the designation signal of the rotating direction output form the controller portion. That is, the pair of light-emitting members for selectively emitting light, when the vehicle has to turn to the left or the right after a constant time period, notifies the user of an instruction of prompting the user to turn to the left or the right by its own light-emission.
However, in the former, even if the user proceeds along an erroneous route which does not lead to the target point, the user is never notified that he or she proceeds along the erroneous route. That is, the user can proceed to the direction of the target point, but if the user proceeds along the route which does not lead to the target point, the user cannot notify that the proceeding route is erroneous.
Furthermore, in the latter, if the user did not turn to the left or the right according to an instruction notified in advance, the user is never notified that he or she did not turn to the left or the right as instructed. For example, if turning to the left is notified in advance, when there are two successive intersections, the user cannot accurately know which intersection her or she has to turn to the left, and he or she may turn to the left at the erroneous intersection. Then, the user cannot notify that he or she turns to the left at an erroneous intersection.